I'm With You
by Varis Anubi
Summary: WAFF...kinda. Miroku + Sango. Songfic. Miroku did it again. he messed up. Sango ran off and is now out in the freezing rain, and Miroku is worried about her for more reasons than he would care to let on. Can he make it up to her? /// there aren't enough M


**__**

A/N: Oi, hey all. This is my songfic that I felt like writing after spending the past THREE days listening to Avril Lavigne NON-STOP @_@ I think I'm going crazy… XD but I love this song.. If you have the mp3/cd/whatever put it on repeat and listen to it while reading this.. It kinda puts it in perspective.. ^___^ this is a oneshot, and my first attempt of a songfic. The song is Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You" from her album "Let Go." it's a pretty song.. And I wanted to make a Sango + Miroku fic using it… so here it is! =D

****

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all related thinga-ma-bobs belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish I owned them, because it would be REALLY freakin' cool.. But I don't.. that's why I'm writing fan fiction XD

____________________________________________________________

**__**

~*I'm With You*~

_Varis Anubi_

Sango shivered slightly. It was freezing cold, but she didn't care, she wasn't going to go back to the inn. She didn't want to. Miroku was the one who had screwed up, not her, let him run around trying to find her. She shivered again, and pulled her yukata closer to her body, taking what warmth she could from the thin material. _I should've brought something more suited for cool places_ she thought crossly. Where she had come from it had usually been warm, but it definitely wasn't warm here. She walked in silence through the dark, hearing nothing but the sound of her sandals crunching against brittle grass. After another minute of silence, she felt a cold mist against her face, which quickly deepened into fat droplets of rain. _Dammit…_ she thought crossly, walking faster to who knows where, she didn't really care, as long as it was away from the camp, and she bared her teeth against the rain…

-------

Miroku stood out in the rain, looking frantically around the edges of the forest for any trace of the Taaji-a.

"Sango?!" he cried, desperation tingeing his voice. His violet eyes scanned through the thick sheet of cold, trying to make out any pink or white in the dark.

"Ano…. Miroku-sama.. Sango-chan looked pretty upset.. I don't think she's going to come back…" Kagome came up behind him holding an umbrella. He whirled around and looked at the smaller girl, his dark bangs matted against his forehead from the rain, and he nodded.

"I'll go find her then. Do you mind if I borrow your umbrella thing Kagome?" Kagome nodded and handed over the umbrella. Miroku bowed his thanks, and hurried off into the woods, staff clenched tightly in his cursed hand, umbrella tucked under the other arm. _Sango-chan… please do not stray far…._

--------

Sango was shuddering cold and her hair and yukata were completely soaked. She was just about to turn back to the inn when she saw a small bridge with a cover over it right up ahead. Rubbing her arms and looking slightly forlorn she headed to it. She stepped onto the dried wood and was grateful for the shelter for the rain, but she was still bitterly cold. She continued to rub her arms absently and ring her yukata of the icy water. _This is wonderful…_ she thought bitterly. _It's all that stupid Houshi's fault…. If he hadn't been so…._ the thought of Miroku brought something bubbling to the surface though, and she looked over the bridge's rail absently, staring at the water that was dancing with raindrops. "I wonder where he is…?"

I'm standing on a bridge…   
I'm waitin' in the dark…   
I thought that you'd be here…. by now.   
There's nothing but the rain…   
No footsteps on the ground…   
I'm listening but there's no sound.…

Miroku hurried though the dark, squinting though the dense sheet of rain trying desperately to find Sango. He had to apologize; he had been foolish and stupid and had hurt her again. Sango didn't deserve that. She shouldn't care about him as much as she did… Miroku knew she cared, more than he'd shown towards her, and he hated having that responsibility, he didn't know why she cared for him, he'd never given her a reason to care for a lech like him…..

-----------

Sango's teeth were chattering uncontrollably now. She was huddled up in a corner of the bridge that was closed off completely, and was trying to seek any bit of warmth from her body. Her lips were turning pale and tinting from pink to a light blueish purple. _I don't even know what is going on anymore…._ she thought, hugging the cold soaked material of her yukata closer, feeling no comfort from it. _Why hasn't he come yet? I-I thought he would…. I didn't think even Miroku could be so ignorant…_ Sango shuddered and curled up tighter, hugging her legs to her chest, leaning her damp head against her knees.

__

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home?  
_It's a damn cold night;  
trying to figure out this life   
won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are…   
but I… I'm with you…… _

Miroku saw a bridge up ahead of him. _If Sango was smart when the rain started she would've sought shelter…_ he hoped to the Gods that the girl was on that bridge, and he had never felt anything with more desire than this hope that she was safe on that bridge. He picked up pace, his clothes completely drenched as he hadn't used the umbrella so he could move quicker though the woods, but he didn't really care. _Sango.. Please.. Be safe…_

-----------

Sango could feel herself crying, but she figured it didn't matter. She was wet, cold, and her stomach was starting to remind her that she had stormed out while Kagome was cooking ramen, and she was now heavily regretting that mistake.

__

I'm looking for a place…   
searching for a face…   
is anybody here I know?  
'cause nothings going right…   
and everything's a mess…   
and no one likes to be alone…

"Sango!" she looked up at the sound of her name. Miroku was standing at the other end of the bridge looking something like a water-rat, but it was unmistakable the look of pure relief on his face as he rushed towards her and bent down next to her. "Are you alright?" Sango looked at him, drawing breaths slowly and raggedly because of the cold, but nodded despite herself.

"I-I'm fine Houshi-sama_-_a" she stammered through chattering teeth. He looked at her with deep concern then put his non-cursed hand to her cheek.

"You feel like ice…" he whispered, his violet eyes full of sadness. Sango moved her face away and looked at the wooden side of the bridge.

"…." 

__

Oh why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind…

Miroku looked at her sadly. This was his fault. If he hadn't wandered off again with that woman in the village… she wouldn't have gotten angry and left…

"I-I'm sorry Sango-sama…" he said quietly, lowering his eyes to the floor. She remained silent, so he continued. "I didn't expect you to leave… I'm sorry about that… you are an important person to me Sango… I couldn't bear it if you left us…" he raised his eyes slightly, to see that she had looked back at him as well, and even though the hazy light, he could see she was trembling with cold.

"H-hoshi…." she whispered softly, and he suddenly realized there were tears in her eyes. "…You don't have to call me 'Sango-sama'… you never have to…" He looked at her, her smaller body trembling with cold, and he vaguely realized that he was shivering slightly as well.

"Come on Sango… we should go back to the inn.. You're so cold.." Miroku said, standing, then looking back at her, expecting her to follow suit, but she just shook her head. "You… you want to freeze?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Surely she wasn't still angry with him?

"No…" she said raising slowly, using the bridge's wall as a support. "I-I-I-…." she looked up at him, her brown eyes sincere and watery. "Miroku…-kun. You're a special person to me too… and… and.. That's why I left…" she said, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek, mingling with the rest of the water already on it. "I don't want to do this dance anymore…" Miroku understood. 

"Neither do I… Sango-chan. I'm sorry for how foolish I've acted… you've been so patient with me… and I've been an ignorant baka…." his eyes never left hers, his soft violet connected to her chocolate brown. "But I wanted to keep you at a distance… Sango-chan… I've been hurting you to keep you safe.. My curse will end my life, and I couldn't bear to leave the one person on this mortal plane mourning my death because I allowed her to care about me… you don't deserve that pain again…." Sango shook her head and looked back at Miroku, more tears escaping her eyes.

"Miroku-kun… you couldn't possibly protect me from that… I already share your curse." she paused and looked at him with a deep piercing sadness. "If you died tomorrow by that hand.. I would still mourn your death, like I did my mother's, and my father's and… Kohaku's fall.. The feeling I have for you goes deeper than something you can just push away with a perverted gesture and a pass at another girl… I……." she fell silent, and let out a sob. Then her voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. "I…Love you…" 

Miroku quickly moved forwards and caught Sango up in his arms, just as her knees dropped away, and he held her tight to his rain-soaked body, while she clinged on with her own strength. "You shouldn't…" he whispered, leaning his forehead against her cold scalp.

"But I do…" she said back.

"As I return the feeling…" he held her tighter, and brushed his lips over her forehead. _Now I suppose I must defeat Naraku… _"I won't leave you Sango-chan… I won't allow you to have to mourn my death…" he said quietly, tilting her chin upwards with his hand so he could look into her eyes. "I will defeat Naraku." She nodded and even managed a slight smile.

"Can we go back to the Inn now Miroku-kun? I could really use a bit of dry heat now…" she said, her teeth beginning to chatter again. Miroku smiled and hugged her close again.

"Let's hurry then Sango-chan, I do not wish for you to be cold anymore…" he stepped back from her and popped open the umbrella, then reached out for Sango's hand. She took it willingly, and they stepped back out into the rain, keeping close together….

__

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are…   
but I... I'm with you…  
I'm with you…  
I'm with… you...

_________________________________________________________

****

A/N: ^___^ Well? How did you all like it? My first attempt at a Songfic.. I hope it was ok? Send me feedback please! Oh yes… me likeies talking to fans! XD


End file.
